


Роман

by DinLulz



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25590367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinLulz/pseuds/DinLulz
Summary: "И — представьте себе, при этом обязательно ко мне проникает в душу кто-нибудь непредвиденный, неожиданный и внешне-то черт его знает на что похожий, и он-то мне больше всех и понравится" - Михаил Булгаков
Relationships: Леннокс/София
Kudos: 1





	Роман

— Думаю, мы можем закончить приём.

София опустила взгляд на записи в руках. Сегодня он снова не сказал ничего полезного. Всегда говорил одно и то же, заученные фразы, повторяющиеся из раза в раз. Приходил, садился в кресло напротив и становился, кажется, ещё более закрытым, чем обычно. Первые разы София напоминала, что в кресле психолога стоит быть откровенным, но в итоге это ни к чему не приводило. «Всё хорошо», «я в порядке», «ни на что не жалуюсь». Она подняла глаза от бумаг и столкнулась с внимательным взглядом. Вопросительно выгнула бровь.

— Не хочешь начать встречаться со мной? — будничным тоном поинтересовался Леннокс.

— Не думала, что всё бывает так просто. — Она отложила бумаги на небольшой столик возле кресла. — Я ведь о тебе ничего не знаю.

— Ты мне нравишься, и, на самом деле, это большое достижение для кого бы то ни было. — Он пожал плечами. — А я нравлюсь тебе. Разве это недостаточный фундамент для отношений?

— Не знаю, сложно судить, честно говоря.

— Ты одинока. Я одинок. Можем попробовать, а потом разойтись как в море корабли. Никаких обид, никаких сожалений, никакого чувства одиночества на неопределённый срок. — Леннокс поднялся с кресла и подошёл ближе. — Так что, сделка? — Он протянул руку.

— Я подумаю над твоим предложением. — София тоже поднялась, они стояли очень близко друг к другу, пока собеседник не опустил руку и наконец не сделал шаг назад.

— Как скажешь, София. У тебя есть всё время мира, чтобы решить. — Он сдержанно улыбнулся и мгновенно выскользнул за дверь.

София вздохнула. Да, пожалуй, это было очень странно, неожиданно и нагло. Она развернулась, бросила быстрый взгляд на деревянную дверь, но оттолкнула все серьёзные мысли, отставила на задний план, запасла куда-то подальше на чёрный день. Глянула на папку с записями, оставленную на столике, медленно подошла, взяла её и направилась в сторону большого книжного шкафа, стоящего в противоположной части маленькой комнатки. Взглядом пробежалась по фамилиями на корешках: Аддерли, Ауэр, Блэр, Бутли, Вебер, Габен, Георге, Драйвер, Кавински, Кросби… Найдя нужное место, София слегка пододвинула папки. Та, что была в руках, на фоне других выглядела очень тонкой, маленькой, какой-то даже чужеродной, но тем не менее и для неё было особое место на полке. Поставив папку, София сделала пару шагов к рабочему столу, взяла последнее на сегодня личное дело, быстро пролистала, вспоминая человека, чья жизнь осела на светлых страницах. Ах, мистер Свонсон и его вечные проблемы с женой… И впрямь печальная история о двух людях, отчаянно не желающих слышать друг друга.

София пригласила Шона в кабинет, тот неловко поздоровался, нервными шагами пересёк комнату и слишком уж аккуратно сел на кресло. Она села на противоположное, взяла записную книжку и приготовилась слушать. Мистер Свонсон говорил сбивчиво, иногда тараторил, иногда замолкал на несколько секунд подбирая слова, порой возвращался к уже сказанному и раскрывал новые подробности. София писала заметки ровным почерком на линованных листочках, кратко конспектировала целые куски истории, была этаким летописцем чужой личной жизни. Но в итоге вся нервная и неровная история пришла к своему логическому завершению: жена решила подать на развод, потому что ей не хватало внимания мужа. «Какой избитый сюжет», — меланхолично подумала София, а потом осеклась, смутилась своим мыслям. Как же было некрасиво так думать.

Постучав ручкой по блокноту, она смогла найти в закромах несколько советов: «успокойтесь, не пытайтесь резко всё изменить», «отдохните, потом попытайтесь подойти к этому вопросу разумно», «проанализируйте отношения» и ещё много всякого, что удалось почерпнуть из книг по семейной психологии. В конце София всё-таки в очередной раз добавила, что им вместе с миссис Свонсон стоило бы обратиться к семейному психологу, а не к ней. Шон в ответ покачал головой. Да уж, проблемы с доверием к гражданским — распространённая черта людей из Агентства. Дверь закрылась. Рабочий день был близок к завершению.

София рассортировала папки, дополнила личные дела сегодняшними записями, сделала себе пометки на завтрашний день. Вспомнила, что нужно поухаживать за цветами. Дузана и Дузика, две диффенбахии-близняшки, стоящие в высоких горшках по бокам от большого книжного шкафа, нуждались в регулярном поливе и периодическом опрыскивании листьев. Хотя в целом девочки не любили воду, им не очень-то много надо было, но Михал, красавчик-спатифиллум, стоящий у входа в большой расписной вазе, был настоящим водохлёбом. София достала пульверизатор из ящика стола и аккуратно побрызгала на каждый тёмно-зелёный листик, покрытый мелкими светлыми пятнами, побрызгала и на однотонные острые листья. Ещё немного поворковав и попрощавшись со своими зелёными приятелями, София наконец выскользнула в светлый просторный коридор.

Дорога до дома, как и обычно, была удивительно быстрой и приятной. Квартира встретила мягким и ненавязчивым цветочным ароматом, тёплыми и надёжными стенами персикового цвета, уютом и умиротворением. София аккуратно сняла туфли, высокие каблуки тихонько цокнули, приземлившись на полу, размяла уставшие ноги. Медленно прошла в комнату, села на мягкий диван и ненадолго расслабилась, запрокинув голову. Посидев так пару долгих минут, наполненных лишь тишиной и отголосками мыслей в голове, она легко поднялась и несколькими шагами пересекла квартиру, чтобы попасть в ванную. София всегда считала это преимуществом маленьких квартир-студий — шаг в одну сторону, и ты уже на кухне, шаг в другую, и ты в ванной, ещё пару шагов, и вот уже спальня.

В ванной было прохладно, и даже свет здесь будто был не таким тёплым. София предусмотрительно сняла очки, взглянула на своё отражение, одним движением поправила короткие тёмные волосы, потом открыла шкафчик за стеклянной поверхностью и вытащила жидкость для снятия макияжа. Пара движений, и стрелки, нарисованные тёмным карандашом, остались на ватных дисках. Бледно-розовая помада осела там же печальной кляксой. Закончив с макияжем, София тщательно помыла руки и вытащила из шкафчика контейнер для линз, положила его у раковины. Парой отточенных движений сняла линзу, проморгалась и убрала в положенное ей место. После всех процедур София посмотрела на себя в зеркало ещё пару секунд и со спокойной душой покинула ванную.

Разогрев остатки утреннего омлета, она с большой неохотой наконец вернулась к мыслям о каком-то слишком уж деловом предложении встречаться. Конечно, София имела мало практики в поле романтических отношений, но никогда не думала, что всё может происходить вот так. С другой стороны, Леннокс всегда был странным. Такой обычно тихий и сдержанный, немногословный, очень закрытый и зажатый. Быть может, его пугают психологи? Многие ведь боятся, что психолог залезет к ним в голову и… на самом деле София не знала что «и». Обманет? Продаст их секреты?

Она покачала головой. Это совсем не то русло размышлений. София резко развернула мыслительный процесс и вернулась к Ленноксу. Хотя на самом деле у неё было слишком мало информации, чтобы делать какие-то выводы. Можно говорить лишь о том, что удалось увидеть. Одевается он неопрятно, всё мятое и неаккуратное, но одежда не старая, не дешёвая. Вероятно, ему всё равно как выглядеть, но одежду, похоже, покупал не он сам. Ещё он каждый раз появлялся в кабинете не по своей воле. Его отправляли на приём психолога либо по медицинской рекомендации, либо по требованию начальства. В направлениях обычно говорилось об опасных для окружающих приступах агрессии или депрессивных эпизодах. Из этих наблюдений, пожалуй, можно сделать выводы. И эти выводы звучали не очень радостно.

София посмотрела на засыпающий город за окном, скользнула взглядом по ярким огням окон многоквартирных домов, всмотрелась в небо цвета синего индиго. Потыкала вилкой остывший омлет. Леннокс странный, возможно, опасный. Но в одном он был прав: он ей нравился. Не как мужчина, пожалуй, а скорее как объект исключительно профессионального интереса. Хотя… ладно, наверное, всё немного сложнее. Тем не менее было любопытно и даже в какой-то мере захватывающе хоть на секунду представить, что будет, если она согласится на его предложение. Это ведь такое поле для изучения! И в то же время было как-то неэтично даже думать с такой точки зрения. Такими предложениями ведь не разбрасываются просто так?

София ещё немного подумала, потом помыла тарелку и в поисках ответов посмотрела на Наду — свою фиалку, стоящую на столе. Её бледно-розовые цветочки ярко выделялись на фоне тёмных пушистых листьев, но она была всё так же молчалива, как и всегда. София вздохнула. Не найдя поддержки, она лёгким шагом дошла до кровати, переоделась в лёгкую светлую льняную ночнушку и легла, накрывшись мягким одеялом. И думала-думала-думала. А что если пойти от противного? Что она потеряет, если согласится? В мыслях всплыла пара банальных вариантов вроде иллюзорной свободы, которой она якобы обладала и личного пространства. Так ли ценны эти вещи для человека, который тщетно ищет поддержки у цветов? Да и если отношения будут ужасными, неужели она не сможет их прекратить? София с головой накрылась одеялом. Было как-то нервно и глупо.

В один момент пришла мысль: а что если он пошутил? Право, он не выглядел как человек, который шутил, но что если? Тогда получалось, что София зря обо всём этом думала, взвешивала все за и против, прикидывала варианты. В голову пришёл один-единственный вариант: спросить об этом завтра. В таком случае уже можно будет решать серьёзно, тогда уже будут основания и прочее-прочее. «Трусиха», — печально подумала она, перевернулась на бок и решила больше не думать об этом сегодня.

Софии часто снились всякие живописные сны, и этот, пожалуй, не был исключением. Она была в неимоверно красивом коротком платье, сияющем даже в тусклом свете гримёрки, на губах яркая помада, в глазах, отражённых зеркалом, светилось самое настоящее счастье. Поправив причёску и головной убор, напоминающий диадему, София тенью выскользнула за кулисы. На сцене стоял Фрэнки в прекрасном полуночно-чёрном костюме, его приятный мягкий голос обволакивал собой весь театр. Она стояла и смотрела на него, молодого и красивого, такого реального и нереального одновременно. Казалось, протяни руку — и сможешь прикоснуться к нему, но он всё равно был неумолимо далёк и ярок, словно полярная звезда. София смотрела, зачарованная, слушала, поражённая в самое сердце, не могла пошевелиться, застыв на месте, примёрзнув к деревянному полу.

Фрэнки пел о любви: взаимной, несчастной, самой первой и самой последней. И голос его звучал мягко, словно морской прибой, ненавязчиво, словно лёгкий бриз. Он, кажется, обнажал струны своей души, играл на них, задевая струны душ чужих. София едва держалась, едва дышала. Когда Фрэнки закончил, раскатами грома по залу прошли аплодисменты. А он лишь тихо поклонился, развернулся и покинул сцену. Они столкнулись за кулисами, София застыла, побелев как снег, а Фрэнки улыбнулся ей тепло-тепло и, подмигнув, ушёл. Она стояла, лишённая дара речи, пока девчонки из труппы наконец не вернули её к жизни.

София с неохотой выбросила Фрэнки из головы, выдохнула и с другими танцовщицами вышла на сцену. Они танцевали, страстно и нежно, огненно-красные розы на каблуках, красивые и живые, яркие и пластичные. Мужчины в зале замирали загипнотизированные, заворожённые. Это был и хаос, и порядок, и ад, и рай, и взрыв бомбы, и оазис посреди пустыни. София кружилась в самом центре сцены, в самом центре бури. Она чувствовала себя важнейшим человеком в мире, управляющим ритмом и светом, и музыкой, и будто всем на свете. Она слышала в цокоте каблуков взрыв, породивший вселенную, в судорожных вздохах шум далёких рек и сотни молитв в биении чужих сердец. А потом всё закончилось. Внезапно, ярко, резко. Они остановились, мир остановился. На театр обрушилась тишина, все замерли. Аплодисменты.

София едва живая зашла в гримёрку. Все девочки ликовали, смеялись, и она смеялась. Они вместе уничтожили этот мир, а затем создали заново своим танцем. Это был успех, определённо это был успех. Каждую из них теперь ждала другая жизнь, лучшая жизнь, и ни одна сила во вселенной не способна этого изменить. София стянула диадему, смыла грим, переоделась. За дверью её поджидал какой-то поклонник с огромным букетом бледно-розовых пионов. Она взглянула в его лицо… и проснулась. Это был не «какой-то» поклонник, а вполне конкретный. София, пожалуй, была смущена этой частью сна. Ну что за глупости?

Раздосадованная, она села на кровати, потом взглянула на небольшие часы, стоящие на тумбочке. Поняв, что пришло самое время вставать, София легко поднялась и запорхала по квартире, занимаясь своими делами. Сначала умылась, забрала из ванной забытые очки, потом ухаживала за своими зелёными друзьями. Полила Наду, поухаживала за её соседкой-геранью Миладой, не забыла и о братьях-монстерах, Хавэле, стоящем возле кровати, и Каджике, стоящем возле шкафа. Любовно поворковав со всеми цветами, София наконец принялась готовить завтрак. Недолго подумав, она снова решила сделать омлет. Нагрела сковороду, разбила пару яиц, налила молоко, перемешала, а потом вместе с порезанной зеленью отправила на раскалённую поверхность. Быстро съела, сделав мысленную пометку, что скоро надо идти за покупками. Одевшись в своё неизменное деловое бело-бежевое платье, она выпорхнула из дома.

А на работе её уже ждал мистер Лапрехт. Он явно сидел рядом с кабинетом уже некоторое время. Они обменялись любезностями и вошли в кабинет. София попросила Бруно присесть, а сама отправилась искать его личное дело на полке: Бекерс, Веббер, Илиева, Ибсен, Ландри и вот, наконец, Лапрехт. Она пролистала папку, потом села в кресло, положила её на столик и наконец взяла блокнот. Мистер Лапрехт всегда был довольно спокоен, просто как обычно рассказывал о том, как прошла его неделя, делился какими-то наблюдениями. Бруно — добрый высокий мужчина средних лет, слегка неопрятный, чуть-чуть наивный. Он один из немногих, кто ответственно относился к своей психике, потому периодически приходил и просто рассказывал о том, что его волнует. Приятный, интеллигентный человек. С такими София почти отдыхала, но всё равно оставляла в блокноте пару быстрых записей.

Время с мистером Лапрехтом пролетело незаметно, дверь за ним тихо закрылась, можно было отложить блокнот на несколько минут. София взяла личное дело, вернула его обратно на полку, взяла следующее. Всё повторялось ещё пару раз с мисс Риззи, мистером Лебо и миссис Питерсон. Время приближалось к обеду, и, распрощавшись с крайней посетительницей, София ненадолго расслабилась сидя за рабочим столом. Но в дверь вдруг постучали. В комнату вошла темноволосая и смуглая мисс Сергеева.

— Едва выкроила минутку, чтобы к вам попасть, — сказала она, подошла и всучила Софии большую коробку конфет. — Вы мне очень помогли, вы просто волшебница! У нас на родине принято иногда дарить всякие подарки врачам, так что приятного чаепития на обеде!

— Что вы, не стоило… Я ведь не врач.

— Глупости. Берите-берите. — Екатерина была невозмутима. — А мне пора. — Хлопнула дверь.

У мисс Сергеевой были проблемы с гневом и социализацией, которые пришлось прорабатывать почти год, но, очевидно, это очень помогло. София вздохнула. Она без сомнений любила помогать людям и видеть результаты своих трудов, но конфеты не любила. Стало как-то печально. Ну, быть может, удастся в столовой поделиться с кем-то этими конфетами… Она отложила их на край стола и прикрыла глаза. Вообще-то, у неё были другие планы на обед. Значит, конфеты подождут в кабинете до завтра. А сейчас нужно идти в архив. От одной мысли об этом стало как-то нервно. София углубилась в размышления, но это ни к чему не привело. Хотя нет, она вспомнила об одной детали. Резко открыв глаза, она полезла к ящикам стола. Открыла первый — ничего из того, что она искала. Второй — то же самое. И только в третьем, в самых глубинах, отыскалась наконец заветная книга Фрейда, которую София брала пару месяцев назад. Повертев фундаментальный труд в руках, она почувствовала себя совершенно пристыженной. Боже, ей правда нужен предлог, чтобы идти в архив?

Она взяла книгу, поправила волосы и твёрдо вышла в коридор. А там, цокая каблуками по светлому полу, шустро пошагала в сторону архива. За огромными окнами виднелись пышные изумрудно-зелёные леса, пёстрым ковром расстелились дикие цветы и разноцветные травы. Иногда София мечтала там погулять, но, не находя в себе смелости, довольствовалась лишь видом из окна. Ещё немного побродив по светлым минималистичным коридорам, она наконец вышла к дверям архива. Не подумав, сразу дёрнула ручку и осторожно вошла внутрь. Небольшая комната встретила уютным книжным запахом. Всё здесь было спокойным и приятным: тёплый оранжеватый свет; пол, потолок и стены, обшитые светлым деревом; несколько больших книжных шкафов, уставленных книгами. Пожалуй, единственная деталь, вызывающая лёгкий неосознанный страх, — проход непосредственно в сам огромный архив. Он, совершенно не освещённый, выглядел как портал в какой-то другой, совершенно чужой и опасный мир. Было ощущение, что там просто бесконечная тьма и пустота, и, пожалуй, это чертовски пугало.

Хозяина этих владений долго искать не пришлось. Леннокс лежал на светло-рыжем диване, читая какую-то тёмную книжицу средней толщины. София издала звук, похожий на «эм», и привлекла его внимание. На лице не отразилось ни одной эмоции, но книгу он отложил, а потом наконец изменил положение на сидячее. Похлопал по дивану рядом с собой. Она в ответ продемонстрировала толстенькую книгу Фрейда. Леннокс понимающе кивнул, медленно и с явной неохотой поднялся с дивана и подошёл к рабочему столу. Похлопал по столешнице перед собой. София неуверенно положила книгу в указанное место.

— Когда была взята? — Он открыл книгу и быстро пролистал. Она уже хотела было ответить, но её прервали: — Ладно, я сам помню. — Леннокс взял томик, развернулся и неторопливо подошёл к книжному шкафу за собой. — Фрейд, конечно, неплох, но на мой вкус слишком уж много чести он отдаёт фаллическим символам.

— Да, пожалуй. — София легонько постукивала пальцами по столешнице. — А ты вчера говорил серьёзно?

— Более чем. — Как-то уж слишком быстро он снова оказался у стола. Она едва заметно вздрогнула. Ну, ей нужен был какой-то ответ, и вот он. Теперь, видимо, надо решать.

— У тебя депрессия и приступы агрессии.

— Да, я очень проблемный, — всё тем же спокойным голосом ответил Леннокс. — Но некоторым девушкам же нравятся такие?

— Неужели я похожа на одну из таких девушек? — София почувствовала себя слегка уязвлённой.

— Ну, ты пришла сюда спрашивать меня о том, был ли я серьёзен. По-моему, это значит, что ты действительно думала об этом. — Она поджала губы. Ну, в целом он ведь прав. Как же это всё по-дурацки выходит.

— Глупо отрицать очевидное… — с лёгкой грустью ответила София. И, немного подумав, тихо добавила: — На самом деле, я могу дать всему этому шанс.

— Правда? — В его голосе прозвучало эхо какого-то почти детского восторга. — Здорово… — Леннокс помолчал пару секунд, в безразличных голубых глазах отразилось что-то мечтательное. — Тогда встретимся у тебя после работы. Ты ведь не имеешь ничего против ночёвки?

— Ночёвки? У меня дома? — Она похлопала глазами, и ей в голову пришёл третий вопрос: — Ты знаешь где я живу?

— Да, ночёвки, потому что с нашими рабочими графиками обычные свидания устроить довольно проблематично. Да, у тебя дома, потому что ко мне ты попадать точно не хочешь. И да, я знаю, где вы живёте, мисс София Надежда Смит, потому что для меня это такая же доступная информация, как и вся остальная. — Софии хотелось хлопнуть себя по лбу. Конечно он знает, где она живёт, он ведь архивариус! Через него проходят все личные дела. Получается, он знает о ней почти всё… Этого боятся люди, которые опасаются психологов?

— Звучит разумно… но всё равно немного жутко.

— Привыкай. — Леннокс одарил её дружелюбной улыбкой.

— И во сколько ты придёшь? — София решила проигнорировать последнюю реплику.

— Не уверен. — Он пожал плечами. — Закончу с делами и приду. Могу сказать одно: точно позже тебя.

— Ладно, хорошо. — Пожалуй, этот разговор заставил её быть ещё более нервной. — Тогда увидимся.

София выскользнула в коридор. Всё это было очень странно, неожиданно и нагло. Она усмехнулась про себя. Если её когда-нибудь попросят описать Леннокса тремя словами, то, вероятно, это будут именно эти слова. Ладно, она сама на это согласилась, значит, будет нести ответственность. Ничего плохого пока не случилось — только странное, неожиданное и наглое. София выдохнула и в приподнятом настроении поцокала к своему кабинету, чтобы по возможности остаток обеда провести за прослушиванием джаза. Видимо, этот день можно официально объявлять Днём Фрэнка и Леннокса.

Под звуки мягкого баритона быстро прошёл обед. После обеда пулей пролетел и весь остальной день: мисс Харрисон и её проблемы с самооценкой, уходящие корнями в самое детство; мистер Аро и его тяжёлый случай синдрома самозванца, который портит, буквально разрушает ему жизнь; мистер Андерсон и его давние обиды на родителей, которые мешают ему построить свою семью. Софии всегда нравилось, что каждый посетитель уникален, что они все разного пола, возраста, национальности, расы, им давали разное образование в разных школах, всех воспитывали как-то по-особенному. У них у всех похожие, но совершенно уникальные проблемы. Работать с ними, словно разгадывать загадку, собирать пазл, распутывать клубок пряжи. Хотя самым приятным, наверное, было всё-таки иметь возможность помочь, избавить людей от проблем и страданий, которые они могли нести за собой годами. Всегда вдохновляет, когда видишь результат своего труда, когда они могут смотреть на себя в зеркало без стеснения, когда могут разобраться в себе и своём взгляде на мир.

София пришла домой, стянула туфли и сразу же пошла в ванную. Сделав там все свои дела и на этот раз не забыв очки, она переоделась в домашнюю хлопковую футболку и шорты. Села на диван. К ней так давно не ходили гости. Тем более никто не оставался на ночёвку. Интересно, он поужинает у себя дома? А если нет? Нужно что-то приготовить? А вдруг она приготовит что-то и ему не понравится. Или у него вообще аллергия на это. София нахмурилась. Если бы у неё был номер телефона Леннокса. А так остаётся только печально сидеть и думать. На самом деле ей бы самой что-нибудь поесть, но вставал вопрос: будет ли это прилично? Но она ведь в любом случае даже не обедала… Наверное, он не сильно обидится.

София быстро встала с дивана и направилась к холодильнику. Осматривая продукты, она прикидывала, что стоило бы приготовить. Скользнув по паре полок взглядом, она решила сделать греческий салат. Немного больше, чем обычно, на всякий случай. Достала сыр, лук и лимон, помыла помидоры, огурцы и перец, открыла банку маслин. Аккуратно порезала, перемешала, добавила соли и перца. Довольная результатом, взяла тарелку и выложила половину салата. Ела и немного нервно рассматривала яркое небо цвета берлинской лазури. Так хотелось, чтобы он пришёл быстрее и одновременно чтобы не приходил никогда. Какие же всё это глупости.

После ужина София ещё некоторое время беспокойно ждала. А что если это не так? А если то не эдак? Ничего ей и не оставалось, кроме как вопросами себя заваливать. Но потом раздался стук в дверь. Такой уверенный, но тихий. София почти вскочила с дивана и лёгкими шагами направилась к двери. Леннокс сдержанно поздоровался, почти по-хозяйски вошёл, снял ботинки и неторопливо двинулся вглубь, при том всё как-то очень уж придирчиво осматривая. Дойдя до кухонного стола он остановился. София видела только его спину.

— Как их зовут? — спокойно бросил вопрос Леннокс.

— Нада и Милада, — быстро ответила она и осеклась. — С чего ты взял, что у них вообще есть имена?

— Люди любят давать всему имена. — Он развернулся. — Животным, цветам, машинам, кораблям, оружию.

— Оружию?

— Знаешь Олега? — Очевидно, не увидя нужной реакции, Леннокс добавил: — Нашего главврача. — София быстро кивнула. — Так вот у него есть дробовик. Её зовут Виктория.

— Да, это неудивительно, он ведь очень сентиментальный и имеет склонность… — заметив чужую улыбку, она немного опешила.

— Ты не на работе, — напомнил он и усмехнулся.

— Да… — София почувствовала себя слегка пристыженной. Леннокс ненадолго вернулся к осматриванию квартиры.

— А этих двоих как? — Он указал на монстеры.

— Хавэл и Каджик. — Она начинала чувствовать себя как-то неуютно.

— У тебя какая-то страсть к чешским именам?

— Мои предки были из Чехии. Мама часто рассказывала о том, как её бабушка жила в Остраве. — В голове всплыло воспоминание о маленькой детской комнате, ярко-зелёном ночнике и мамином тихом бормотании. Но она отбросила желание остаться в этом воспоминании на некоторое время. — Так что обычно делают на ночёвках?

— Понятия не имею. — Леннокс легкомысленно пожал плечами. — Никогда не был на ночёвках.

— Я тоже.

— Могу сделать просто невероятное предположение, в которое будет очень сложно поверить: мне кажется, что там спят, — полушёпотом сказал он, поднеся руку к лицу так, будто говорил какой-то секрет.

— Смелое предположение, — беззлобно усмехнулась София. — Наверное, мы могли бы попить чай?

— Да, я думаю это неплохая идея.

Она лёгким шагом скользнула к чайнику, налила воды, поставила его. Вытащила кружки, глянула на своего гостя. Леннокс просто сидел на высоком стуле, поглядывал то на вид за окном, то на Наду.

— Какой чай ты хочешь? — спросила она, пододвигая сахарницу к себе.

— Такой чёрный, какой только можешь заварить, и никакого сахара, — ответил он, даже не развернувшись.

София кивнула, видимо, сама себе и насыпала сахар в одну из кружек, положила заварку в обе и залила водой. Взяв кружки, села на стул рядом с Ленноксом, подала ему ту, в которой был, наверное, самый чёрный чай на свете. Он спокойно взял кружку, сделал глоток. Поморщился. София подавила в себе усмешку. Это была попытка впечатлить её или просто он из принципа делал всё вопреки обычному и нормальному? Сделав ещё пару глотков, Леннокс развернулся к ней, возможно, хотел что-то сказать, но, заглянув ей в лицо, нахмурился.

— У тебя глаза разного цвета? И давно?

— С самого рождения… — смущённая таким пристальным взглядом, ответила София.

— Значит, ты носишь линзы, — видимо, озвучил свои мысли он. — Но зачем?

— В обществе, где я родилась, очень плохо относились к любым генетическим мутациям.

— Ах да, жуткая марсианская нетерпимость. Чёртовы нацисты… — Он замолчал на пару секунд. — Но почему ты носишь их работая в Агентстве?

— Я так привыкла, — пожала плечами она.

— Ладно, — бросил Леннокс и отвернулся к окну. — Здесь такие вещи считают красивыми.

— Я знаю, — сказала София и тоже вгляделась в угольно-чёрное небо и яркий свет окон соседних домов. — Просто привыкла.

Они посидели так ещё несколько долгих минут, наполненных тишиной. Свет в окнах постепенно гас, на небосводе зажигались тусклые звёзды. София иногда поглядывала на Леннокса. Он, кажется, ушёл в свои мысли, унёсся куда-то далеко-далеко отсюда. Она решила последовать его примеру и вернулась к тому тёплому воспоминанию. В комнатке было темно, только маленький зелёный ночник возле кровати отчаянно боролся с голодной тьмой. Одеяло было мягким и воздушным, словно облачко. Пахло нежными мамиными духами, такими едва уловимыми, ненавязчивыми, слегка сладковатыми. Мама, самая красивая на свете, сидела на низкой табуретке возле кровати. Голос у неё такой уютный, тихий, бархатный, и рассказывала она какие-то добрые истории о далёких звёздах и планетах, о далёкой Чехии, которую София никогда не видела. По маминым рассказам, эта чудесная страна представлялась такой сказочной, будто игрушечной, с замками, крепостями, с маленькими аккуратными церквушками. Такая древняя и далёкая, совершенно нереальная.

— Завтра на работу рано. — Софию из транса вырвал голос Леннокса.

— А? — тихо бросила она, не успев сориентироваться. — Ах да, точно.

— Я буду спать на диване? — сказал он, обернувшись на этот самый диван.

— На диване? Почему? — похлопала глазами София.

— Не хочу тебя смущать, — спокойно бросил в ответ Леннокс.

— Мы же теперь встречаемся, значит, не должны стесняться друг друга в постели.

— Звучит разумно и очень смело. — Он сдержанно улыбнулся. — Хвалю.

На самом деле она сама себе не поверила. Смело это не то слово! А ещё совершенно безрассудно. Ладно, раз уж сказанного не воротишь, София зашла за тонкую стенку, отделяющую условную спальню от кухни-гостиной-столовой-прихожей, чтобы переодеться. Поняв её намерения, Леннокс — и на том спасибо — отошёл так, чтобы не видеть ничего лишнего. Потом она, натянув ночнушку, легла на кровать и закрылась одеялом едва ли не с головой. Позвала Леннокса. Он пришёл раздетый, лишь в нижнем белье. София старалась не пялиться, но всё равно разглядела выступающие под бледной кожей рёбра. И к своему стыду вспомнила, что так и не предложила салат.

Леннокс лёг на самый край кровати, накрылся небольшой частью одеяла и отвернулся к стене. София не могла уснуть, слушая его тихое спокойное дыхание, и всё поглядывала на светлый затылок. Он сделал так, чтобы не мешать, или ему некомфортно? Может быть, он просто прикрывался тем, что может её смутить? От этих размышлений стало как-то очень неуютно и неприятно. Она перевернулась на бок, потом на другой. Пододвинулась немного ближе. Потом опять отодвинулась. Как же это всё нелепо.

— У тебя там всё нормально? — тихо спросил Леннокс, не оборачиваясь. София едва не подпрыгнула от неожиданности.

— Да, — быстро бросила она. Потом подумала пару секунд. — Нет, вообще-то нет. — Услышав это, он развернулся. — Тебе некомфортно?

— Со мной всё в порядке. Просто не хочу резко врываться в твоё личное пространство.

— Хорошо, спасибо за заботу. — Она легонько улыбнулась. — Приятных снов.

— Ага, приятных. — Он снова развернулся к стене.

София постаралась найти в этом какое-то утешение, но всё же отвернулась в противоположную сторону, чтобы не думать. Она уже в который раз ловила себя на мысли, что вся эта затея очень странная. Но, с другой стороны, это был интересный опыт, так что, наверное, игра стоила свеч. Посмотрев немного в стену персикового цвета, выглядевшую в темноте серой, София наконец заснула. И снились ей громкая музыка, ярко-красный цирковой шатёр, ревущая толпа, сотни оранжевых лампочек и бесстрашный укротитель огромных свирепых диких пантер.


End file.
